Say Something
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Set for when Cleo tells Lewis to go to America, and then three years later, when he comes back. What surprises will Cleo have for him? How will he react? Featuring Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Rikki, Zane and Ash. I do not own the idea of H20: Just Add Water, but I do own Laura and Lewis Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Cleo's POV:

"Lewis, I want you to go. I want you to go to America, and to be in this program. I'm not going to hold you back from your dreams, Lewis." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Cleo, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be away from you for three years." Lewis whispered.

"I know, Lewis. But this is your dream. And we'll see each other again." I replied.

"I'll go, then." Lewis whispered, and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back., tightly, trying to hold back tears. I watched, sniffing back tears, as Lewis got in his boat, to go pack and catch his flight.

Three years later:

Cleo's POV:

I couldn't believe that it had been three years since Lewis had left-since my Dad and Samantha had been married. In those three years, so much had happened-Bella, Rikki and I had graduated from high school, and I'd graduated early from college. I had decided that I was going to become a marine biologist, but also be a Marine Mammal trainer, and work with the dolphins at the dolphin park. My morning started off with getting ready for work, and heading off to the dolphin park.

"Hey, Cleo! Ready to work with Ronnie?" Maurice, one of the other dolphin trainers, asked.

"I definitely am, Maurice." I replied, smiling.

"By the way, Cleo, there's someone who was asking for you-he's by Ronnie's pool." Maurice said.

"Thanks, Maurice." I said, going to the kitchens to grab food for Ronnie, and then heading to his pool. I looked around when I got there, expecting to see someone waiting for me, as Maurice said there would be, but no one was there. I shrugged, and kneeled down to feed Ronnie.

"Ronnie! Come here, Ronnie!" I called, holding out some squid for him. Ronnie came up, and I threw the squid to him.

"Hey, Cleo." A familiar voice said.

"Hello?" I said, turning around.

"Lewis!" I gasped, shocked.

"How have you been?" Lewis inquired, smiling at me.

"I'm, I'm fine. What are you doing here? When did you get back?" I asked.

"I came to see you. I got back this morning. I had to see you, Cleo." Lewis said.

"I've missed you, Lewis." I said.

"I've missed you, too, Cleo." Lewis said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mommy! Mommy, I came to see you and Ronnie!" A child's voice called. I broke my embrace with Lewis, and turned towards the little girl's voice.

"Laura! Baby, how are you? Did you have fun with Grandpa? Where's your brother?" I asked, giving Laura a hug.

"Grandpa and Lewis are back there. They stopped for a minute." Laura said, pointing behind her.

"Cleo, who is this?" Lewis's voice broke through my talk with Laura.

"Laura, let's go get your brother, okay? Lewis, we'll be right back. Please wait here." I said, hoping he'd wait.

"I'll be right here, definitely." Lewis replied, looking a little shocked. I scooped up Laura, quickly walked over to where Lewis and my Dad were, and picked up Lewis as well.

"Dad, Lewis and Laura's Dad is here. He came back from America today. I'm going to introduce the kids to him, okay?" I blurted.

"Do you want me to come with you, Cleo?" My Dad asked, looking baffled.

"No, its fine, Dad. Thank you, though." I replied, hurrying back towards where Lewis is.

"I'm glad you didn't leave, Lewis. Lewis, these are my children…and your children, as well." I whispered.

"My children? I have children?" Lewis gasped.

"Yeah, you do." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me, Cleo?" Lewis said.

"Lewis, I was going to. Right after the wedding, I was going to tell you. But if I had, you would've stayed. And I couldn't hold you back from your dreams, Lewis. I couldn't do that to you." I explained. Lewis got down on Laura and Lewis's level, and looked at them.

"Laura, Lewis-I'm your Daddy." Lewis said.

"Daddy!" The twins exclaimed, throwing their arms around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Lewis." I said, kneeling down next to them.

"I'm upset that you didn't, Cleo, but I understand. They look like you." Lewis said.

"They have your eyes, though." I replied, looking down at our beautiful babies.

"How old are they?" Lewis asked.

"They'll be three soon. Next month, in fact." I replied.

"Looks like I got back just in time, then." Lewis said.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I do not own anything but the plot line.

Lewis's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when a little girl came running up to Cleo, calling her Mommy. I could believe it even less when Cleo left and came back with a little boy, named Lewis.

"They're our children? I'm a father?" I said, shocked.

"You are a father, Lewis." Cleo replied.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that I'm a Dad." I muttered to myself.

"I couldn't believe it when I first found out I was pregnant. I hoped it wasn't real, at first. But after I saw them, I didn't mind." Cleo said.

"I wish you had told me, Cleo. I know that you didn't want me to give up on the Science program, but being with you three would've been worth it." I said.

"I know, Lewis. But I couldn't take that opportunity away from you. I thought about telling you so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Cleo whispered, staring at her hands.

"I understand, Cleo. Our babies…did you tell them about me?" I inquired.

"Of course I did. Every day. I told them stories about when we were in school, when I first became a mermaid….stories about Mako, and how you were always there for me when I needed you." Cleo replied.

"Didn't you need me when you gave birth? I wasn't there then." I said, angry at myself.

"I know you weren't, Lewis. But that was my choice. If I had told you that I was pregnant, I know that you would've been there. But I didn't. She wasn't a replacement of you, but Sam was there." Cleo whispered.

"I'm glad she was there for you. Were the twins born on time?" I asked.

"They were born a couple of weeks early. But everything turned out fine." Cleo said.

"I'm glad. They are really beautiful, Cleo." I said.

"They're a lot like you-trying to find out everything they can about the world. They especially love coming here, to the dolphin park, and feeding Ronnie." Cleo said.

"I've really missed you, Cleo." I murmured, hugging her.

"I've missed you too, Lewis." Cleo replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Laura's voice cried. Cleo looked at me quickly, and then ran towards the sound of Laura's voice. I followed, feeling an overwhelming panic. Thoughts raced through my mind, wondering what could have happened.

"What happened, Laura? Where's Lewis?" Cleo said, looking around frantically.

"He's with Ronnie. But you said we weren't supposed to go so close to the water, Mommy." Laura said, pointing at the dock.

"Thank you, Laura. How about you stay with Daddy while I go get Lewis?" Cleo said.

"Sure, Mommy." Laura said. I picked Laura up, and then watched Cleo walk over to the dock to get Lewis. She reached him, and then picked him up. I sighed in relief, glad that nothing had happened to Lewis.

"Lewis, you know not to go on the dock like that. You don't know how to swim yet." Cleo said.

"I know, Mommy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Lewis said, wrapping his arms around Cleo's neck.

"I know, Lewis. How about we go home now? My shift's over, anyway." Cleo said.

"Sure, Mommy. Is Daddy coming with us?" Laura asked.

"If he wants to, Laura." Cleo replied, looking at me over Laura's head.

"Sure, Cleo. I'd love to." I replied. Cleo started walking towards the staff area to grab her things, and then we left the park. After walking for ten minutes, we got back to Cleo, Laura and Lewis's house.

"Sam and my Dad bought a new house, after Sam found out that she was pregnant. This one was all paid off, so they gave it to me and the twins." Cleo explained. Cleo unlocked the door, and put Lewis down. I followed suit, and Lewis and Laura walked off to the living room.

"So…Lewis, where are you living now?" Cleo asked.

"Well….I left my things at my parents' house." I replied.

"Do you….want to come stay here? With us?" Cleo asked, looking at her feet.

"I'd love that, Cleo. If Lewis and Laura don't mind, that is." I answered.

"Do you want to ask them?" Cleo inquired, smiling.

"Sure." I replied, heading for the living room.

"Laura, Lewis-can I talk to you two for a moment?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Sure, Daddy." Lewis said, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her towards me.

"How would you feel about me staying here?" I asked, after Lewis and Laura had climbed onto my back.

"You'd stay here, Daddy?" Lewis asked.

"I would, Lewis. If it's okay with you two." I replied.

"It's okay with me!" Laura said, grinning broadly.

"It's okay with me, too!" Lewis said, his grin as broad as Laura's.

"I love you two." I said, hugging them.

"I love you too, Daddy." Laura and Lewis said.

"Have you two met my Mom yet?" I asked.

"Grandma! Yeah, we have!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Want to come with Cleo and I to grab my bags?" I inquired.

"Sure, Daddy." Laura said. I took their hands, and we went back into the entranceway, where Cleo was standing.

"Will you come with us, Cleo? To grab my bags?" I asked.

"Sure, Lewis. I take it they agree to you staying here?" Cleo said.

"They did. They also said that they knew my Mom?" I inquired.

"They do. I begged her not to tell you, Lewis. I wanted to tell you myself. I'm sorry." Cleo whispered.

"I know, Cleo. I understand. I'm not angry at you." I said. The four of us left the house, and Cleo locked the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while, and this chapter is a bit short, but I've been super busy with schoolwork and applying to transfer schools. There'll be a longer one up soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I do not own H20: Just Add Water, or any of its characters. I do own Lewis Jr. and Laura though.

Cleo's POV:

I was relieved that Lewis wasn't angry at me, for not telling him that I was pregnant. Lewis had never been angry with me before, but I had never kept anything this big from him before-other than when I first became a mermaid. Our walk to Lewis's house took only a few minutes, and before I knew it, Lewis was unlocking his front door.

"Mom! I'm back." Lewis called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Lewis!" Lewis's Mom, Mrs. McCartney, called. We walked into the kitchen, and Lewis's Mom gasped.

"Cleo! And Laura and Lewis! What a lovely surprise! You two, come give me a hug." Mrs. McCartney said, holding her arms out. Laura and Lewis ran to her, giving her a big hug.

"Mom, I'm going to be spending a bit of time over where Cleo and the twins live." Lewis said.

"Okay, Lewis. I'm sorry for not telling you about them-but Cleo begged me not to. She didn't want you to give up on your dream." Mrs. McCartney said.

"I know, Mom. It's alright. I'm going to go grab some clothes and things." Lewis replied, walking up the stairs.

"Cleo, dear, do you think Lewis is mad at me?" Mrs. McCartney asked, sounding worried.

"Of course he isn't. He isn't mad at either of us. Though, I expected him to be a bit upset. He was upset at first, but he said that he understands why we didn't tell him." I replied.

"I'm glad he isn't upset with us, Cleo. And these two, how'd they handle meeting their Dad?" Mrs. McCartney inquired.

"Well, Laura, Lewis, how'd you like meeting Daddy?" I inquired, glancing down at the two.

"We loved it! Mommy told us stories about him! But we liked meeting him better!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed meeting your Daddy, Lewis and Laura." Mrs. McCartney said. At that moment, Lewis came back downstairs, a duffel bag in his hand.

"Ready, Cleo?" Lewis asked, smiling at me.

"Ready. It was great to see you, Mrs. McCartney. Laura, Lewis, say bye bye to Grandma." Cleo said.

"Bye bye, Grandma!" Lewis and Laura said, giving their Grandmother a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you two soon!" Mrs. McCartney said, hugging Laura and Lewis tightly. Laura, Lewis Jr., Lewis and I all left the house, heading back to where I live with the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and sorry for the delay in posting this. I do not own H20, but I do own the plot for this story and Lewis Jr and Laura.

Lewis's POV:

I was thinking over what I had heard Cleo say to my Mom, about how I wasn't angry at either of them. I wasn't sure if I should be angry, or if I shouldn't be. Sure, Cleo and my Mom had kept a huge secret from me, but Cleo did it because she didn't want me to give up on the program, and my Mom did it because Cleo begged her to keep it a secret. I know that Cleo was keeping it a secret because she wanted to let me continue doing what I love, but she kept our children a secret-for three years.

"Lewis? Are you okay?" Cleo's voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm fine, Cleo. Just thinking." I replied.

"Alright." Cleo replied. We reached Cleo's house shortly afterwards, and I watched her unlock the door, thinking about whether or not I should be angry with Cleo and my Mom for keeping the twins a secret. Sure, it was a pretty big secret, and I missed out on a lot of their lives and on being there for Cleo-but on the other hand, I understood why they did it. I may not like what they did, but I can't go back and change it. Laura and Lewis charged into the house, immediately running for their toys. I went and sat on the couch, watching our two children play. Cleo went into the kitchen, and began rummaging around.

"Lewis, Laura, it's time for dinner." Cleo called.

"Coming, Mommy." Laura said, and then walked over to me. She took my hand, and started to tug.

"Come on, Daddy, it's time for dinner." Laura said. I stood up, and we walked into the kitchen. Lewis was sitting on a chair, and Laura dropped my hand and went to her chair, pulling it out and climbing onto it. The twins reached for their food with their fingers, carefully picking it up and trying to place it in their mouths, but most often, dropping it. I enjoyed watching them, but it also made me realize how much I had missed. I hadn't been here to hear their first words, or to see them take their first steps, and that frustrated me. I was angry with myself, even though I knew that was illogical, because I didn't know about the twins. If I had known about them and decided not to come home, then it would be my fault that I had missed so much. But I didn't, and it bothered me that Cleo had made the decision to keep our children a secret, so I couldn't decide to be here. I took a deep breath, and then pushed back my chair.

"Is everything okay, Lewis?" Cleo inquired, upon seeing the look on my face.

"Everything's fine, Cleo. I just need to take a walk. I'll be back in a minute." I replied, heading towards the front door.

"Okay, Lewis." Cleo replied. I glanced back to see a concerned look on her face, and our babies, flicking pieces of macaroni at each other. I walked outside, and along the street, heading towards where I used to fish off the beach, and where Cleo and the girls used to hang out as mermaids. I was trying to separate myself from the anger I felt towards Cleo, but I was having trouble with it. I know that she thought she was doing what was best for me, but it wasn't fair. She didn't let me decide if I wanted to be here for her, and to be with the children. I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"Lewis, is that you?" A voice inquired. I turned, and saw Ash.

"Hey, Ash, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's going alright. How are you doing?" Ash replied.

"I've been better." I said, turning to look at the ocean again.

"You met the twins, didn't you?" Ash asked, taking a seat next to me.

"You knew too? Was I the last one to know about my children?" I said, feeling more frustrated than I did before.

"I told her that she should tell you, and so did Rikki and Emma. She just wouldn't listen. She didn't want you to think that you had to come home." Ash explained.

"I understand that, but I wish she had just let me make the choice about whether not to come home. I missed seeing our babies taking their first steps, or hearing their first words. I can't ever get that back, and I hate that." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a super short update, but I've been having some awful writer's block/being busy lately, but I'll try and make the next one longer. I don't own H20, but I do own the plot for this story and the kids.

Ash's POV:

I could understand why Lewis was so upset with Cleo about the babies-if Emma had done that to me, I'd be furious.

"Lewis, don't you think you should tell Cleo how you feel about her keeping the kids a secret?" I inquired.

"I probably should. But right now, I don't think that I could talk to her without losing my temper, and I don't want to get angry in front of the kids." Lewis replied.

"Fair enough. Are you going to go back there?" I asked.

"I probably should. Cleo will worry, otherwise." Lewis replied.

"I'll walk with you, and you can talk to me some more, hm?" I inquired.

"Sure. Thanks, Ash." Lewis answered. We stood up, and headed towards Cleo's house.

"What would you say to Cleo, if you had the chance?" I asked.

"I'd probably say, 'Cleo, I understand that you didn't want to make me feel as if I had to leave the program, but I don't think that it's fair that you chose for me, and that I didn't get to learn about our kids until three years after they were born. I wish that you had allowed me to choose whether or not to come back here, to be with you and the babies, instead of just deciding that I didn't need to know. And yes, I know that you felt as if you were doing what was best and allowing me to follow my dream, but, if I had known about the babies, my dream really would've been to be here with the three of you.'" Lewis replied, tears in his eyes.

"I think you should go tell her that, then." I said.

"I will. Thank you, Ash." Lewis answered.

"Anytime, Lewis. Take care of yourself." I said.

"You too, Ash. See you around." Lewis replied. I watched Lewis walking towards the door to Cleo's house, and then I turned and headed towards Emma's.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own H20, but I do own this idea. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Lewis's POV:

I quietly opened the door to the house, in case Cleo and the babies were asleep. After locking the door behind me, I started to walk upstairs, but noticed Cleo asleep on the couch. I went over to her, intent on taking her upstairs.

"Hi, Lewis." Cleo sleepily whispered, opening her eyes a bit.

"Hey, Cleo." I replied, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I was worried about you." Cleo said, moving to sit up.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Cleo. I ran into Ash on when I was walking." I responded.

"Did he help you?" Cleo inquired.

"Help me how, Cleo?" I asked.

"You were angry, at me. For keeping the babies from you." Cleo replied.

"Yeah, he did. A lot, actually." I answered.

"Good. I'm glad he could." Cleo murmured, her eyes drifting shut. She leaned against me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you, Cleo." I whispered, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Cleo's POV:

I drifts off to sleep, but found that I couldn't stay that way. I was thinking about Lewis and our children, and if he'd stick around, or if he'd choose to go back to the United States, and how Laura and her brother would react to losing their Dad so soon after getting him back. I stood up, figuring that I might as well do something productive if I was going to sleep. I went downstairs, and started cleaning and putting away the dishes. I got all the dishes put away, and then looked for something else to do. As I was deciding that I would organize the living room, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Cleo? Where are you?" Lewis inquired.

"In the kitchen." I replied.

"Why are you up so late?" Lewis asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" I inquired.

"No, you didn't. I guess I'm still a little mixed up with time zones." Lewis replied.

"Would you like anything? Hot chocolate? Water? Food?" I asked.

"No, that's okay." Lewis answered.

"Okay." I said, and leaned against the counter.

"I'd like to know something, though." Lewis inquired.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I'd like to know how the babies were born." Lewis replied.

"Okay." I said, and started to tell him.

"I was walking along the beach one morning and my water broke. Sam wasn't answering her phone, and neither was Emma or Rikki. I was close to Ash's horse stable, so I went over there, and he drove me to the hospital. I called my Dad, and he came back from his fishing so he could find Sam. Sam came to the hospital after a while, and about three hours later, I was dilated enough so I could push. I did, and Laura was born, and then Lewis Jr. was born. They were perfectly healthy, and weighing 6 pounds 4 ounces and 6 pounds 2 ounces." I explained.

"And there were no complications?" Lewis asked.

"Well, I did start to bleed a bit afterwards, but other then that, everything was fine." I replied.

"I'm glad that you and the babies were alright, Cleo." Lewis said.


	8. Chapter 8

Cleo's POV:

I drifts off to sleep, but found that I couldn't stay that way. I was thinking about Lewis and our children, and if he'd stick around, or if he'd choose to go back to the United States, and how Laura and her brother would react to losing their Dad so soon after getting him back. I stood up, figuring that I might as well do something productive if I was going to sleep. I went downstairs, and started cleaning and putting away the dishes. I got all the dishes put away, and then looked for something else to do. As I was deciding that I would organize the living room, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Cleo? Where are you?" Lewis inquired.

"In the kitchen." I replied.

"Why are you up so late?" Lewis asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" I inquired.

"No, you didn't. I guess I'm still a little mixed up with time zones." Lewis replied.

"Would you like anything? Hot chocolate? Water? Food?" I asked.

"No, that's okay." Lewis answered.

"Okay." I said, and leaned against the counter.

"I'd like to know something, though." Lewis inquired.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I'd like to know how the babies were born." Lewis replied.

"Okay." I said, and started to tell him.

"I was walking along the beach one morning and my water broke. Sam wasn't answering her phone, and neither was Emma or Rikki. I was close to Ash's horse stable, so I went over there, and he drove me to the hospital. I called my Dad, and he came back from his fishing so he could find Sam. Sam came to the hospital after a while, and about three hours later, I was dilated enough so I could push. I did, and Laura was born, and then Lewis Jr. was born. They were perfectly healthy, and weighing 6 pounds 4 ounces and 6 pounds 2 ounces." I explained.

"And there were no complications?" Lewis asked.

"Well, I did start to bleed a bit afterwards, but other then that, everything was fine." I replied.

"I'm glad that you and the babies were alright, Cleo." Lewis said.


End file.
